Lost in insanity
by forever.never21
Summary: Eun-Eun is just a clumsy , strange girl , whom taken to Guertena's gallery by her step-father. Boring with her parent's chitchat, she decided to sneak off to take a look around the gallery alone before she knew that it was the worst decision ever. Gary/OC fiction , it's my first fan-fic in English , sorry for poor grammar and spelling :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Just like I said in the summary , this is my first fanfiction in English. So I may made some mistake about spelling , grammar , or whatever. **

**Pleaseee leaves some comments for me XD**

**Hope you enjoy the story :D!**

* * *

**Prologue**

What's my sin?

That was the first question I thought.

Suddenly, the answer clear itself in my mind.

My sin….

….Is for have no sin…..

** Bang!**

The bullet went through the woman's brain , shut her screaming and left her body laid lifelessly on the floor. Blood cover all over the wall and these creepy things are in the little girl's eyes. She sat there in the corner of the room , saw her own mother's death , but she merely watch it with almost no expression in her face , except her big black eyes that widen a bit.

Hearing the footsteps , she look up and saw the man , same man who shot down her mom, stood in front of her with gun in his hand.

"Hello, little girl" the guy said with his cold voice. "Wanna go meet momy and daddy ?"

The girl can feel his insane smile even if she didn't saw his face. She merely look at him with the same expression in her face like she never afraid of death. That what's make the guy feel so upset , pinching her black long hair and force her to look up at his angry face , he press his gun against her forehead.

"Do you think I will show my mercy to you just because you are a kid? You're terribly wrong little girl!" he growl as he press the gun just a little harder .

Watching as the guy about to shoot her to death , the girl's expression still the same. She glance at her mom's corpse lay on the floor and her dad's body sitting lifelessly on the armchair. Strangely , she feel no regret nor scare for the death that has been here in front of her.

Well, it's just a long , long sleep isn't it?

"Now die already!"

**BANG!**

...is what last thing she heard

* * *

**Well…I think first chapter didn't sound like Ib's fanfiction right? Haha**

**Pleaseeee keep on reading! I will try my best on this story *puppy's look***

**Again, rate&comment please ;D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**Fall down to the abyss**

"Wake up you lazy girl!"

Someone shouted in Eun-Eun's ears and pushed her from the side , making the girl's head hit against car's window . Hard enough to make her awake from deep sleeps.

"Ayya!?" She exclaimed loudly , putting her hand on her forehead , which already has some plaster on. The girl pat lightly on her head to make sure if it's ok when suddenly , the same voice start to shouting from outside of the car again.

"How long have you plan to sitting there? Forever?" there's a guy stand outside the car. He has dark gray hair, which is very , very long , it's stop at almost his knee but he braided it into a tiny braid. He has bright blue eyes , the same color with the sky, and now he stares at the girl with upset expression on his face.

The girl get up and shook some dizzy away from her brain as she jump off the car. Shaking her head a bit more , she look up at the guy , Joker , or should she said her step-father with almost no expression in her face. But Joker can see some of numbness in her black big eyes.

"Are we arrive?"

"If not then I didn't have to wake you up , idiot." He rolled his eyes "Let's get inside , Eun , I'm not here to just stand outside." He said as he make a step into the building

Eun-Eun look up to the old building which said 'Guertana's gallery' with almost no expression in her face except curiousness in her eyes. After a second passed , she decided to run after her step-father into the building.

"Papa" she called out while running to his side. Joker glance at his step-daughter for a while before he turn away , slow his step down a bit so Eun-Eun will not have to rush.

"Why are we here?"

"I told you a million times that I want to see some paintings of this Guertana" Answered Joker.

"Well, that's what I mean. Why him?"

"Because he's a famous, famous artist. You stupid idiot" He rolled his eyes once more before glancing at the girl.

Eun-Eun's appearance is so far different from his. She has long black hair which stop at the middle of her back , it's braided into quite messy pigtails. Her eyes are as black as the night sky and her skin is way too pale ,with a plenty of plasters on it , make it's a bit creepy like she's a ghost or something , but he have to admit that she's quite a cute girl.

She's half, Thai and American, so she has her black hair and eyes from her mom and pale skin like an American from her dad, her true dad which has gone long before.

Her appearance as 14 or may be 15 years old girl , but in fact she's 18 years old. It's because her baby face and her 149.5 cm height.

And unlike the other girls, she doesn't like it when someone told her that she look so young.

"I'm not that bad." Eun-Eun said as she hit her step-father (un)accidently in his leg "Well, I'm not attract to arts, anyway."

Joker growls as he jump on one of his leg ,starring at the girl and quietly thinks that he'll be recapture her later. "Yeah , you just attract to songs, playing like a 8 years child and clumsily behaviors"

"…I said I'm not that bad"

"Well _you_ are that bad, stupid girl."

"Ahh , whatever." Eun-Eun tilt her head in boring (well, even if her face show almost no expression, Joker still knows that she's boring) waiting for her papa in front of the reception desk ,as she watch at the people , whoever walk pass by and felt some pairs of eyes watching at her as well.

Well, it's a bit weird to saw a seem-to-be Asian girl here, in British.

And especially a seem-to-be Asian girl who has completely dark eyes and hair, which most people said that 'looks like she come from darkness.' , and plus her always 'No expression face' that's make people even feel negative way to her more.

Well, she does have emotions like ordinary people. But for the reason that she always has almost no expressions show on her face , she don't know ,she just don't know why. No matter if she felt amusement , anger , or anything it won't show on her face , except her eyes that would show everything , any emotions she's feel.

But sure, not all of people will take a look into her big black eyes , and they always end up fear her or any negative feelings.

Anyway, she doesn't even care.

"Papa, I'm boring." She groans , jiggling her papa's shirt.

Joker glance at his step-daughter in annoy expression. "Shut up and wait Eun , it's almost finish."

But Eun-Eun wanna wait no more. She decided to walk away quietly and explore the gallery all alone. She walk around the hallway and watches some of the paintings , even if she's not much attract to art she think it's beautiful.

Some people look at her curiously and quickly look away when she glance at them.

'I'm not gonna bite you to dead , idiots' she think quietly, feeling a bit amuse in her own thought.

When she explores all of the paintings and statue in hallway , she then take a steps up stair to explore some more arts.

She's watching curiously at the picture of 'Hangman' when suddenly, she saw a painting in the corner of the gallery , the yellow painting of the girl and roses. Curiously, she walk that way to see if that what she saw was right.

"Huh..? why is it here?" tilting her head, she murmur quietly to herself. It's quite a beautiful panting of the little girl who has long yellow hair and blue eyes , wearing a green dress with blue ribbon tied around her collar bone, surrounding by yellow roses.

It's beautiful, way too beautiful to be in such a corner of this gallery.

Eun-Eun look into the girl's blue eyes as if she was alive , curiously she asked "Don't you think you supposed to be in the main gallery more than this corner? Huh?"

Still starring in her eyes like she expect the painting to blink or something , when Eun-Eun realize that the girl is just a painting.

"Heh..?" Eun-Eun blinks as if she just do something stupid. "..Why do I have to chat with this painting like she's alive?" She said confusedly to herself.

'But she really , really looks like she's alive' Black haired girl think to herself when suddenly, the lights went out and left the whole gallery in pitch black and quiet.

"…..Heh?" Eun-Eun exclaim . Looking around the room to see if there have anyone there , but she found no one.

"What just happening here?" She said to herself curiously , she doesn't seem to scare , may be because she a type of girl who not get scare so easily.

The girl decided to walk around the room to make sure that no one really here. She look down stairsbut still found no one , looking at the front door and found that all doors and windows are lock.

After tried to broke it several times and know that it's futile, the window beside the reception desk even has some blood-like liquid drip down when she tried to broke it(she discover later that it's just a paint)like it doesn't want her to get out, Eun-Eun give up and decided to walk back up stairs.

"Ahh…what the hell is this weird situatio-"

**BANG! **

The girl jump and stumble clumsily to the floor with the same 'Ayya!?' exclaim. The noise is from the window nearby. Eun-Eun get up on her feet and turn back to see what just happened , the only thing she saw is a hand print, like someone just banging on it a minute ago.

"Heh? It's second floor, nobody can do this" She said to herself but she quickly put that though away and start to walk to the next room.

The room was located the huge painting named 'Fabricated world' Eun-Eun haven't seen yet. But surely, this room doesn't supposed to be like she's seeing now.

Under the painting is a small blue paint drip down like someone has write something on it , but biggest concern is the red paints which writing all over the floor.

"Come Ib" Eun-Eun read it out loud "Ib? who's Ib? Well , totally not me."

Yeah, her name is Irin, Irin Wales, Eun-Eun is her nickname. Most people in America or British think that it's weird to have to mismatch name , but all the Thai's have their name and nickname no matter who they are.

"...I'm not supposed to think about anything non-sense here, aren't I?" She shook the non-sense away and take a look on the blue letters.

'Come down below. I'll show you some place secret.'

"Well, since my name is not Ib I don't supposed to go right?" She ask loudly to the blank, mostly to herself, and when she turn back something surprise her again.

'Come down below Eun-Eun. Let's play! I'm sure we can get along very, very well'

The sentences are on the wall , writing with bloody color paint make it look creepy but still, Eun-Eun feel like it a bit…normal for her.

Well, correction is 'Normal for the _abnormal_ girl like her'

"Ok, you're inviting me right?" she merely talk like she's chatting to someone , not just creepy sentences on the wall. She walked down stair again , pass the reception desk into another room.

This room has a huge picture of a fish or some creature on the floor named 'Abyss of the deep' , Eun-Eun noticed that there have some blue footprints like someone walked down that picture so she take a step forward , sitting on her knees she began to stares curiously at the painting.

"Well….It's look exactly like a water" dipping one of her finger on it , then she said "…..It _is _ the water. Well, this is a bit weird isn't it?"

Well….for most people this is _extremely_ weird.

The girl get up and took a few steps backward "Thanks to papa, he taught me how to swim." She took a deep breath then run forward and jumps in to the water.

It's a bit weird there , she can breathe without choke any water in her lugs and her cloths don't seem to get soak, when suddenly, everything stop and she fell hardly on the floor.

"Ayya!?" Again with her weird exclaim. "It's…hurt"

She glance around and found that she's sitting in front of the blue stair

, on the blue floor and the red painting hanging on the black wall on her right side while the blue one hanging on her left. It's was pitch black so she hardly see if that someone was here or not.

"Well…it's quite and upset journey" She tilt her head a bit before get up on her feet. She can see that she stand in the corridor which has part in to 2 ways.

"Right or left?" She murmur to herself before she decided to do an eenie meenie things…well, if papa saw that his 18 years old step-daughter do this , she's better be scolded.

At last , her finger end up pointing on the right side. "Well then , let's go!" she said cheerfully to herself even if her expression only change a bit from normal.. Taking some steps to the right, she found herself walk down to another dark blue corridor ,same with the one she just left.

That's when she notice the wood door nearby. She reaches out for the doorknob but when she tried to open it , it's appear that this door was locked.

"Come on…." She mumble , trying to pull and push the door over and over again. Finally , she gave up and starting to stare at the door like she wanna burn it into ash." Damn door." She cursed quietly and kicked the door like it would open for her if she does this.

But of course, it wouldn't.

Sighing, Eun-Eun turn back and thought to herself that she should explore another corridor to see if it has something useful for her and then she-

The girl stop walking , all of her thought flew away like she never thought about it before when her black eyes met dark blue wall between red and blue paintings.

It should be here….shouldn't it?

The stair is gone.

* * *

**Arghhh , I try my best to wrote this fanfic I sWEAR I TRIED:'(**

**But I felt like it's a bit…sucks orz"**

**Plz R&R! Tell me what you think pleaseeX)**


End file.
